


if you're feeling sweet

by nimzuphere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Keith (Voltron), Prom, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimzuphere/pseuds/nimzuphere
Summary: When Keith gets frustrated with his pent up emotions, he decides to let it all out in a love letter to Lance. However when Lance receives the letter, things don't go as planned...
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! before you read i would just like to say that this fic is self indulgent, so the characters maybe a bit ooc. That being said I'm so glad I finally got the first chapter written!! I've had this idea for sooo long so i hope you enjoy!

Keith had originally planned on keeping his feelings for Lance in a tightly locked safe, but _fuck_ Keith didn't know how much longer he could hide his emotions. 

Which is why Keith is planning on writing Lance a love letter. Although Keith liked to refer to it as a confession letter because calling it a love letter made him feel like a teenage girl out of an 80's movie. How the hell did they do it anyways? Keith didn't exactly have the best creative writing skills, so coming up with something that portrayed what he felt was impossible. So far the only thing Keith had was a crumpled up piece of paper from how hard he had erased every stupid thing he wrote. 

_Dear Lance, I'm in love wit-_

__

Before he could even finish writing, Keith picked up his kneaded eraser, that he usually used for sketching, and proceeded to erase furiously at the few words he had written. However, instead of erasing the words, Keith ripped the paper. 

__

_fuck this is impossible._

__

________________________

__

After about 2 all-nighters and 3 packages of raspberry tea, Keith had a letter that he didn't hate. He wanted it to be perfect for Lance, so the sleepless nights were worth it. 

__

Now all that was left to do was slip the letter into Lance's locker, because there was _no way_ Keith was sticking around to see his reaction. 

__

Keith held onto his binder, which held the sealed letter inside, and walked calmly to Lance's locker. School had ended a little while ago, so the halls were pretty empty. Keith was also thankful that Lance would be on his way to the locker rooms to change for swim practice. As he walked the quiet halls Keith passed by many posters advertising prom, maybe if his confession letter to Lance went well, Keith could go to prom with him. Keith blushed at the thought and sighed as he finally reached Lance's locker.

__

Keith really didn't know how this confession letter would go. On one hand he feels like him and Lance have a really good energy between them. They teased and laughed with each other, and sometimes Keith felt like Lance was flirting with him. But on the other hand, Lance has been into Allura lately. Like the other day, for example, Lance sat down with Keith at lunch, but it felt like Keith was eating alone because Lance was constantly on his phone. When Keith asked him about it, Lance told him that he just got Allura's phone number so they could talk more about the class they had together. 

__

Keith shook away the thoughts clouding his mind. There was no point in thinking about the past, because there was no going back now. Keith opened his binder and took out the envelope that contained the letter. Without hesitation Keith slipped the letter through the slit of the locker and stepped back.

__

_everything was about to change._

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a situation to deal with, but everything changes when he finds an envelope in his locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while! long story short my life has been very busy and you guys have waited long enough, so here's the 2nd chapter! I hope you enjoy

Lance was having a pretty rough week to say the least. The week started with finally getting Allura's phone number which was awesome! But because of this, Lance got his phone taken away by his teacher for texting in class. It would have been fine if it happened in any other class because his teachers were pretty chill, but his Algebra teacher felt the need to contact his parents. This meant that Lance would be on cleaning duty at his house for the rest of the week. Lance's parents were firm believers in taking education seriously, which meant that his hands would have to suffer being dry from dishwashing when his parents got an email from his teacher about his misbehaving. The dry hands however could be fixed with some lotion, but nothing could save Lance's nose when having to do his little brothers smelly laundry. 

The punishment from his parents was awful enough, but the universe decided to make Lance's life even more difficult. Usually Lance enjoyed his after school swim practice, but because he forgot to do his own laundry, his swim trunks were not clean, which meant he had to suffer in the too-small school issued swim trunks. And who knows when those were last cleaned.

Even though life was being pretty rude to Lance, there was one thing keeping him going, which was _Allura's phone number._ When Lance casually mentioned having trouble with Chemistry, Allura offered to help him and gave him her number. And although she hasn't shown any interest in Lance romantically, he couldn't help but think this was a tiny step in the right direction. 

Lance's thoughts were interrupted when a screech of a whistle signalled that swim practice was over. Finally Lance could change out of these small and nasty trunks. Lance got out of the pool of water as quickly as he could and rushed as fast as he could without slipping to the changing room. The rush of air conditioning in the school's locker room was freezing, but before Lance could dry off and change someone stepped into Lance's line of vision. 

Oh god. 

It was _Lotor._

Lotor wasn't on the swim team, but he was on the baseball team which meant they occasionally passed by each other in the locker rooms before or after practice. Thankfully they didn't have any classes together so brief moments like this were the only time they saw each other. Lotor liked to make it very obvious that he didn't like Lance. You see Lotor had been dating Allura for about a year before she broke up with him about a month ago. Clearly Lotor still had feelings for her and didn't like the fact that Lance also liked her and was trying to shoot his shot.

"Lance McClain when will you learn that Allura is way out of your league," Lotor sneered. 

_Just ignore him Lance this guy isn't worth your time._

"Hm you would be better off with that friend of yours, Keith. You two ugly ass losers would be perfect for each other," Lotor continued as he placed his hands on his hips and smiled in a condescending manner. 

_Oh hell no._

"Hey you leave Keith out of this! You can be mad at me for talking to Allura all you want, but Keith didn't do anything to you so don't talk about him like that," Lance snapped. 

Lotor was really starting to piss Lance off. He had no right to be mad. Allura broke up with him a month ago, so he shouldn't be acting so angry and possessive. 

"Aw that is just so cute, you two are perfect for each other. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Keith was pinning after you and you're just too dumb to see it. I would recommend going after an oblivious idiot like him, at least then you have some chance. You don't deserve to be with an amazing girl like Allura and there is no way she'll go out with you anyways," Lotor growled as he gave Lance one last glare before stomping off. 

And like that Lotor was gone before Lance could argue. 

_What an asshole!_

Lance decided he would just ignore Lotor for now. And to be honest he felt kinda bad for him. Lotor still likes her and she broke up with him. Well he was an asshole so he had it coming. 

After drying off, Lance finally got to change out of the swim trunks he hated. Right now Lance just couldn't wait to go home. Ugh but first he had to go to his actual locker to get his backpack. The universe just really loved messing with Lance. 

While walking on his way to his school locker, Lance began to think. Despite the fact that he was planning on ignoring what Lotor had said, Lance couldn't help but wonder if Keith actually had feelings for him. Lance of course wouldn't be mad or anything, after all you can't help who you fall for. But at the same time Lance had never heard Keith talk about anything romantic or try to flirt with anyone. There was no way Keith had feelings for him. Lance was amazing at reading people and a romantic so he would definitely be able to tell if his best friend was trying to flirt with him. 

Lotor was just trying to get in his head. 

When Lance reached his locker he slowly turned the lock's combination because he has learned the hard way if he does it too fast, it will never work. Lance yanked the door open and out came a simple white envelope. He picked it up off of the floor and flipped it over to examine it, although there were no words on the outside of it at all. Now curious, Lance opens the envelope carefully to not rip anything inside. He glances at the clock above the line of lockers and realizes that he has to get home soon if he wants to take a shower before his sister gets home. Lance now pulls the paper from inside the envelope and quickly skims over it while reaching for his backpack inside the locker.

_Hey Lance,_

_This is going to sound dumb and cheesy but I really love yo-_

What the hell is this? Lance skims through the paragraphs quickly and looks to see who its from. 

This has to be some kind of joke. 

_-Keith_

Fucking Lotor. 

There was no way Keith had feelings for him. And how convenient was it for this letter to show up in his locker right as his relationship with Allura was starting to pick up! This was so obviously Lotor's doing. He wanted to throw a wrench in Lance's plans because he was jealous! Not if Lance could help it. 

He swung his backpack over his shoulder and began walking to the nearest trash can. Without really thinking Lance crumpled up the letter with the envelope and tossed it in the trash. 

Lotor was really big dick and Lance couldn't wait to take a nap after his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed, but this is my first fic so please be kind because quite frankly i have no idea what im doing lmao. Anyways i freaking loved writing this chapter and I am in the process of writing the next chapter because I just couldn't stop writing! (also im sorry for making Lotor a jerk in this but he was just so fun to write)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out about where his letter ended up. Him and Shiro eat at McDonald's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of time I accidentally deleted this chapter is just upsetting. BUT i finally got it done, so I hope you enjoy! (please excuse any errors or typos i was very upset i had to rewrite this so many times, so there may be so mistakes)

Keith was confused. Beyond confused to be exact.

When he had dropped the letter off, he expected to maybe get a text or call from Lance once he had read it, but that didn’t happen. Which was fine, because maybe Lance wanted to talk about it in person, but that wasn’t happening either.

Currently he sat with Lance at their favorite table in the school’s cafeteria. 

Usually when they had lunch together Lance would have about five topics he wanted to talk about with Keith. He would get really excited talking about the things he thought Keith would like, and Keith would love just listening to him.

But now, Lance was being strangely quiet. Actually he was being more fidgety today too and he was staring at Keith.

Should Keith ask if Lance read the letter? Oh god was that why Lance was acting weird? Was Lance being quiet because he didn’t know how to tell Keith he wasn’t into him like that? The only way Keith would know was if he asked right?

“So are you going to prom with Allura?" Keith blurted out.

_Crap why would you ask that?!_

Lance blinked out of his stare and gave Keith a confused look.

“Oh I don’t think so, I'm kinda worried about what Lotor would say if I did,” Lance admitted.

Keith was not expecting that answer at all.

“Lotor? What makes you think that?” Keith asks, interested in what Lance had to say.

“I don’t know, he’s just been a real ass lately, like yesterday he kept going off about how Allura won’t ever like me in that way, and he even had the audacity to write a fake love letter to me, which was dumb so obviously I threw that away,” He rambled as he continued to fidget with his fingers.

Keith felt his heart sink. He suddenly became very aware of the crowded cafeteria as his eyes began to well up with tears. Breathing felt nearly impossible. Of course, _of course_ Lance didn’t like Keith back, why would he! His feelings were dumb and fake according to Lance. But still-

“Y-you did _what_?” Keith managed to gasp out.

Before Lance could respond, Keith grabbed his backpack and stood up from his seat. He quickly rushed out of the cafeteria doors and down the halls to the nearest bathroom. 

When he managed to find a completely empty bathroom, Keith threw himself into the closest stall and sat down. He kept his backpack on his lap, because who knows when the bathroom floor was last cleaned, and lets out the sobs he had been keeping in.

Why would Lance throw away his letter? Keith had put his heart into that letter and for Lance to throw it away like it was nothing- it _hurt._

Keith could hear the constant buzzing of his phone from inside his backpack and decided to unzip it. When he pulled it out and unlocked it he was met with several notifications from Lance. 

_6_ _unread messages from sharpshooter♡_

He ignored the messages and went to his contacts to call Shiro instead. It rang for a few seconds before he finally picked up.

"Keith are you okay? You never call me from school," Shiro asked worriedly.

"I need you to pick me up," Keith said hurriedly hoping Shiro wouldn't ask questions right now.

"Fine, but you better explain when I get there," Shiro sighed.

Keith hung up and put his phone in his pocket. There was so way Keith was going to wait for Shiro in the cafeteria, so he might as well wait outside.

He couldn't be bothered to check out of school at the main office, so Keith carefully walked to the front doors of the school. Thankfully there was no one in the halls at the time and he managed to make it outside without anyone knowing.

Keith walked around the courtyard before finding a bench and taking a seat. He laid his backpack at his feet and took in the environment.

It was a bright and sunny day, which was much more calming than the loud and crowded cafeteria. Keith took a couple of deep breaths and pulled his phone out of his pocket to read the messages Lance had sent while he waited for Shiro. 

_keith are u okay why did u leave so suddenly????_

_did i say something?_

_KEITH_

_oh no_

_Please don't tell me that letter really was from you_

_I'm so sorry_

Keith didn't have time to mentally process the messages because Shiro's car had pulled up in front of Keith. 

He clicked his phone off and stood up to grab his bag before walking over to Shiro's car.

When he got into the car he could feel Shiro staring at him. 

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Shiro asked gently. He could tell something had upset his little brother, so it was best to be cautious with what and how he spoke. 

Keith tossed his backpack to the back seat and shakes his head in reply. 

"Will you tell me over a 10 piece McNugget meal?" Shiro tried to bargain.

Keith thought about the offer for a second before slowly nodding his head. He could easily be persuaded with food if he was hungry, and considering he didn't eat much at lunch, McDonald's sounded amazing.

Shiro put the car into drive and drove out of the circle drive to head to the nearest McDonald's. 

__________________

Keith had eaten six out of his ten nuggets before he decided he was ready to talk. 

"Okay I'm ready to talk," Keith mumbled.

Shiro took a sip from his drink. "I'm all ears take your time," He responded.

"So you know how I have a uh, crush on Lance?" Keith asked. 

Shiro nodded. 

"Well basically I decided to write to him how I felt and I put the letter into his locker, but today at lunch he told me he threw it away," Keith continued, already hating the way his mind relived the moment. 

Shiro frowned. "Yikes, Keith I'm sorry, I can't help but feel like this is my fault because I encouraged you to tell him and ask him to prom," Shiro admitted. 

"Oh Shiro it's not your fault, I'll be okay I think, you don't have to worry about it," Keith smiled. 

"Ah I'm your big brother all I do is worry about you, especially when you start confessing to boys," Shiro joked. 

"Pfffft you sound like such an old man when you say it like that," Keith laughed.

"Anyways do you wanna know what I really think?" Shiro asked. 

Keith nodded hesitantly. Usually Shiro gave good advice, but this particular topic was very sensitive to Keith.

"I think that you should maybe try moving on from Lance, after all you're still young and I know there are plenty of people out there just dying to love you, and who knows maybe you'll meet someone else and take them to prom instead, that is of course, only if you want to," Shiro shrugged.

Damn it. Shiro was probably right, but the idea of moving on from Lance so quickly was almost scary. Keith doesn't know if he can imagine a reality where he's in love with someone else. Was that weird?

"Maybe.. I don't if I'm gonna go to prom this year though," Keith mumbled.

"That's fine too. Hey, maybe I can get off of work early that night and I can beat you at Just Dance," Shiro joked. 

"As if Shiro, you know I always beat you at that game," Keith laughed. 

"Let a man dream Keith," Shiro sighed. 

Keith obviously had a lot to think about, but the only thing he could think about now were his last four nuggets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this took way longer than it should have to post. I had this chapter done the day I published the 2nd chapter, but its whatever, I managed to rewrite it. Also i now want nuggets :/

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I don't have an uploading schedule, but this fic will not be abandoned. also feel free to leave kudos and comments but please be nice, this is my first fic.


End file.
